


Pokémon Crowned

by TommyTommy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Accion, Aventura - Freeform, Fantasia, Gen, Romance, amistad, comedia, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyTommy/pseuds/TommyTommy
Summary: La región de Galar se prepara para inaugurar el Desafío de Gimnasios, y como cada año, cientos de entrenadores emprenden su viaje para colgar sobre sus hombros la pesada capa de campeón. Esta es la historia de Victor, que desde su lejano pueblo rural dará los primeros pasos en la Liga Pokémon.





	1. Los elegidos del Campeón

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios del Autor
> 
> Antes que nada, debo advertir a los lectores que se encuentran ante una historia cuyo principal objetivo es el de trasladar mi propia experiencia de juego con los nuevos títulos de la franquicia para Nintendo Switch, siendo su historia una "novelización" de los acontecimientos canónicos dentro de Pokémon Espada y Escudo (o SWSH, para los amigos). Dicho esto, es claro que no seguiré a rajatabla todos y cada uno de los pasos dados en mi propia partida, puesto que eso implicaría un sinfín de diálogos robóticos por parte de los NPCs, búsquedas en el pasto por especies de un género específico o asesinato despiadado de inocentes Skwovet salvajes -aunque tal vez haya un poco de eso, según de qué humor me levante ese día-.
> 
> Será una aventura tradicional con elementos un poco menos tradicionales, propios de lo que inspiró en mí jugar durante ya una treintena de horas una aventura que, bajo mi punto de vista, aborda otra perspectiva del Mundo Pokémon y de lo que representa el progreso de un entrenador, y la espectacularidad que se le brinda a la escena competitiva, destacando los gimnasios y... ¡¿Pokémon gigantes?!
> 
> Aclaro que utilizaré los nombres de ciudades y personajes propios de las ediciones anglosajonas de los juegos, así que reemplacen "Paul" por "Hop" y "Pistón" por "Motostoke", y van a andar bien. Para los ataques, sin embargo, decidí respetar en mayor medida la adaptación castellana de sus nombres, pues sonaría raro que los personajes den órdenes en inglés a sus monstruos de bolsillo diseñados por japoneses mientras conversan en español, pero siendo de una región inglesa... Como sea, ustedes sabrán entender.
> 
> No puedo dejar de mencionar que soy argentino, pero que adapté los diálogos al insípido neutro para que a nadie incomoden los modismos durante la lectura. Aún así, traté de impregnar en ellos la mayor personalidad posible para que no queden fríos e impersonales.
> 
> Esperen aventura, acción, compañerismo, inseguridades y una lectura ligera que, espero, consiga engancharlos y mantenerlos interesados por el viaje de Victor y Hop.
> 
> ¡Disfruten de la historia!

Capítulo 1 – Los elegidos del Campeón

Un nuevo día emergía en el horizonte junto al Sol, que se desperezaba extendiendo sus largos brazos en formas de rayos de luz a través de nubarrones grises que se arremolinaban sobre la región de Galar. La noche anterior, una lluvia portentosa había azotado varias de las ciudades del sur de la región, incluyendo al pequeño pueblito rural de Postwick, que se extendía a lo largo de un valle montañoso. Allí, sus habitantes se dedicaban principalmente a tareas agrícolas, entre las que destacaba la confección de prendas y productos textiles con lana de Wooloo, un pokémon típico de aquella zona recubierto por un pelaje blanco que no paraba de crecer y le daba el aspecto de una bola lanuda con patas.   
Un rebaño de Wooloo pastaba pacíficamente junto a una casa en las afueras del pueblo, con paredes blancas de piedra cubiertas por hiedras, enredaderas y toda clase de plantas alrededor de su entrada. La puerta verde se abrió, y de la casa salió un muchacho delgado con camiseta roja y cabello cubierto completamente por un gorro beanie de color gris oscuro, sobresaliendo al frente un mechón de pelo castaño arremolinado hacia arriba. Su nombre era Victor Evans, de catorce años, y aquel día daría comienzo su viaje como entrenador pokémon, pero antes, debía preparar el equipaje. Inhaló profundamente el aire fresco de una mañana pasada por agua, y tras saludar a los pequeños Budew que endulzaban el aroma de las plantas en el patio de la entrada, bajó las escaleras de piedra que daban al camino hacia el pueblo Wedgehurst, donde encontraría las principales tiendas para equiparse como correspondía.

Apoyado contra los cercos de piedra y con las manos detrás de la nuca lo esperaba su mejor amigo, Hop Owen, un chico flacucho y de piel morena, con cabello azulado peinado en punta y chaqueta de jean con cordero. A su lado, un redondo Wooloo observaba curioso al rebaño de su misma especie que pastaba cerca de allí, pero no parecía tener intenciones de apartarse del muchacho.

—Buenos días, Hop —saludó Victor, dándole un apretón de manos—. Pensé que te adelantarías a Wedgehurst.  
—Y yo que te quedarías dormido —le sonrió Hop, devolviendo el saludo—. Mi idea es empezar el viaje juntos, no quisiera salir con ventaja.  
—Yo diría que ya empezaste con cierta ventaja… —contestó Victor fijándose en el Wooloo que acompañaba a su amigo.  
—Nada de eso —rio el peliazul acariciando el pelaje lanudo y esponjoso de su pokémon, que baló animadamente—. Lulú nunca recibió entrenamiento de mi parte, más que para ayudarme a cortar el pasto en casa.  
—Bueno, vámonos entonces. Tu hermano debería llegar en cualquier momento.  
—No lo creo —suspiró Hop—, todavía debe estar capturando algunos pokémon en el Área Silvestre, así que tenemos tiempos de sobra para perder en Wedgehurst.

El cielo nublado comenzaba a despejarse con ayuda del viento, ganando terreno en el cielo el brillo matutino del Astro Rey. Victor y Hop caminaban cuesta abajo, conversando acerca de las compras que debían hacer en el pueblo vecino para completar su equipamiento para el viaje, mientras el pokémon oveja los seguía rodando sobre el pasto, ocultando sus patas bajo su lanudo pelaje blanco.

—Además, necesito elegir bien la pokébola para Lulú. Papá dice que va a ser una experiencia traumática para ella, que nunca estuvo dentro de una. Así que tengo que elegirle su futuro hogar con cuidado —decía Hop observando de reojo a su Wooloo, mientras ésta rodaba despreocupadamente esquivando ocasionales transeúntes y pokémon salvajes que pasaban por ahí en dirección contraria. Victor parpadeó un par de veces.  
—¿A los pokémon les importa el tipo de pokébola en la que “habitan”? Pensé que entraban en una especie de estado criogénico de sueño plácido en cualquiera de ellas —dijo, formando en su cabeza la imagen de la Wooloo de Hop durmiendo plácidamente arropada en una cama acolchonada, dentro de una habitación esférica y contando Mareep entre sueños.  
—Claro que no —frunció el ceño su amigo—. O al menos, no todos. Por algo existen tantas clases de pokébola distintas; un Butterfree siempre estará más a gusto en una Malla Ball que en una Poké Ball común —explicó, tomando como ejemplo a un grupo de Butterfree que pasaba volando sobre sus cabezas en dirección al bosque.  
—Veo que estuviste haciendo la tarea —Victor volteó a verlas pasar, sonriente, pensando en lo genial que era la idea de estar a punto de comenzar su aventura, y así poder capturar y entrenar pokémon tan bonitos y especiales, pero cuando su mirada se encontró con el Bosque Oniria, a lo lejos, tuvo la repentina sensación de que era observado desde allí, mucho más allá del cerco de madera que advertía a los viajeros y entrenadores novatos de los peligros que acechaban en el bosque. Un escalofrío vibró en su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, pero lo disimuló rápidamente, continuando su paso firme hacia adelante.

Los chicos charlaban animadamente mientras caminaban por el sendero, conocido como Ruta 1, que conducía al centro de Wedgehurst, topándose en su camino con rebaños de Wooloo acarreados por pastores, algún granjero que recogía los cultivos de su huerto de bayas, e incluso a la abuela de Hop, una señora que parecía tener cien años, pero que volvía de hacer compras en el pueblo vecino sin sudar una sola gota. La señora de pelo cano les enseñó su canasta de mandados llena de ingredientes para la cena que prepararía en la noche para ellos, en celebración del comienzo de su viaje para volverse entrenadores pokémon, y también para recibir en casa a su nieto mayor, León, hermano de Hop y vigente campeón de Galar, que viajaría a casa especialmente para la ocasión. A Hop le costaba asimilar la idea de que vería a su hermano mayor en otro sitio que no sea la pantalla del televisor o las revistas sobre la Liga de Galar que compraba cada mes. Un cosquilleo en su estómago le provocaba alegría y nervios al mismo tiempo.

Luego de insistirles para que coman hasta reventar en la cena que prepararía (“Se los ve muy flacuchos y van a tener un duro viaje por delante, necesitan estar muy bien alimentados”), les deseó un bonito día y se perdió tras el enorme patio de entrada que daba a la casa de Hop. Victor siempre observó con asombro esa enorme residencia familiar construida en piedra gris y ladrillos rojos, ya que su amigo siempre elegía lucir un aspecto sencillo y hasta un poco desaliñado, en vez de hacer alarde de su evidentemente buena posición económica. Pensó que, seguramente, antes de que León se convirtiese en el flamante campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Galar, vivirían en un lugar más modesto. Pero, desde que tenía memoria, el hermano mayor de Hop siempre había sido un exitoso entrenador, que emprendió su viaje cuando ellos apenas tendrían unos cuatro años de edad.

Tras cruzar un puente de piedra encorvado sobre el río que dividía Postwick de Wedgehurst, llegaron finalmente al pequeño gran poblado de la zona sur de Galar. Podría apreciarse ni bien llegar un mercadillo de frutos, algunas tiendas de artículos para entrenadores pokémon y boutiques de ropa, un Centro Pokémon -tal vez el único edificio moderno y de avanzada en el pueblo-, el laboratorio de Galar, donde se llevaban a cabo las investigaciones pertinentes a las especies pokémon y fenómenos propios de la región, y la estación de tren de Wedgehurst, que conectaba los pequeños pueblitos rurales del sur con las enormes urbes del centro y norte de Galar.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos? —preguntó Hop.  
—Primero tenemos que conseguir las mochilas para cargar el equipaje.  
—Bien, a la boutique entonces —sentenció Hop, apuntando con el dedo la boutique que se encontraba a pocas calles del ingreso a Wedgehurst—. Espero que hayas hecho ejercicios de espalda, porque vamos a viajar cargados.  
—Después tendríamos que ir al Shop para comprar pociones y pokébolas —decía Victor mientras caminaban por las calles del pueblo, pasando de largo por un puesto de frutos donde algunas manzanas parecían saltar con vida propia en su lugar—. A propósito, ¿ya decidiste cuál sería tu inicial? Aparte de Wooloo, claro.  
—Estaba pensando en Charmander… —comenzó Hop, pensativo—. Pero creo que son muy raros en Galar, y no sé si mi hermano vaya a conseguir uno en el Área Silvestre. Pero prometió los más raros que pudiera encontrar.  
—A mí se me ocurría algo como Larvitar, que es más fácil de encontrar si se mete en una de las tormentas de arena —pensaba Victor, imaginándose a si mismo cargando en brazos al pequeño pero robusto pokémon tipo roca y desarrollando rápidamente una musculatura excepcional.  
—Bueno, eh, que esto no será “Pokémon a la Carta” —cortó Hop, desvaneciendo con manotazos en el aire la nube de pensamientos de su amigo—. Además, conociendo a mi hermano, seguro nos da a elegir algo sencillo y con relación a las ventajas y desventajas de tipo. Lee debe pensar que su hermanito menor no estuvo haciendo la tarea, pero me pasé los últimos dos años viendo cada día combates oficiales de la Liga Pokémon, además de leer todas las revistas de entrenamiento y crianza. ¡Hasta conseguí completar la colección de tarjetas de liga! ¡Ya tengo todo lo que necesito para saberlo todo sobre los líderes de gimnasio y entrenadores importantes de Galar!  
—Bueno, bueno, bueno —paró Victor a su amigo, haciendo el mismo ademán con los brazos de deshacer la nube de pensamientos de Hop—. No te infles tanto que vas a explotar. Además, ¿desde cuándo te volviste más aplicado que yo? Siempre había sacado mejores notas en la escuela.  
—¡Je! La vida de un entrenador pokémon no tiene nada que ver con lo que nos enseñan en clases —se pavoneó el peliazul, con el pecho inflado, casi sintiendo la capa de campeón en su espalda.  
—Al menos deberías tener nociones de matemáticas y geografía, si quieres llegar lejos…

Finalmente, llegaron a la boutique del pueblo, una tienda moderna con toda clase de prendas a la moda en sus vitrinas. Se sentían un poco ajenos dentro de un local tan inmaculado y con clientes de buen pasar seleccionando atuendos de las mejores marcas, pero encontraron consuelo al descubrir un sector dedicado exclusivamente a ropa de viaje para entrenadores. Hop eligió rápidamente una mochila cruzada color verde musgo que combinaba sorprendentemente bien con su campera de jean desgastada. Victor, por su parte, se decidió por un mochilón de cuero marrón rectangular que dejaba en pañales al bolso de su amigo, quién antes presumía de cargar el mayor peso a sus espaldas.  
Desembolsaron parte de sus ahorros en caja y luego se dirigieron al Shop para enlistar el equipaje para la aventura. Como futuros entrenadores que eran, necesitarían llevar cierta cantidad de pociones, además de objetos curativos como antiparalizadores, antídotos y despertares. No querían llevarse sorpresas desagradables en medio de un combate contra pokémon salvajes, si bien aquellos que habitaban en las proximidades del pueblo eran poco agresivos normalmente. Para terminar, Victor y Hop acordaron comprar diez pokébolas cada uno, por desgracia para el segundo, en la tienda no había otras de mejor calidad que las estándar. Pero Victor opinó que no estaban mal para comenzar el viaje, y que seguramente Wooloo estaría muy a gusto en una de ellas al ser aún de nivel bajo. Una vez todo listo, pasaron por un café a desayunar algo antes de ir a la estación por sus pasajes, no sin antes guardar Hop a su Wooloo en una de las pokébolas. Tal y como previó Victor, la ovejita se dejó capturar sin mayores problemas, soltando un último balido alegre antes de entrar en la pokébola.

—¡Mira esta tarjeta de Nessa, es una auténtica belleza! —le enseñaba Hop a su amigo mientras tomaban un frapuccino, extendiéndole una tarjeta holográfica con la fotografía de una atractiva entrenadora de piel morena y largo cabello azul oscuro y brillantes ojos celestes—. ¡Y esta otra de Kabu, el gran muro de fuego de Motostoke, es un líder legendario!

Victor miraba entre divertido y agobiado la cantidad de tarjetas de liga que tenía su mejor amigo. Entre ellas las había de todos los líderes de gimnasio de la región, así como de viejos participantes de los campeonatos oficiales y entrenadores destacados en Galar. Además de algunas otras muy raras de entrenadores de otras regiones, como la de Lt. Surge firmada que le había conseguido su hermano, o una de un popular entrenador pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos, que alguna vez participó en un Torneo de Campeones de Galar.  
De repente, se escuchó un rugido vigoroso que hizo vibrar el suelo a sus pies, haciendo que el frapuccino que estaba tomando Hop se derrame y estuviera a punto de caer sobre algunas tarjetas, de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Victor. Tras el estruendoso rugido, se oyó una muchedumbre corriendo fuera del café en dirección a la estación. Victor y Hop se levantaron de la mesa y salieron raudamente para ver lo que ocurría afuera.

—¡Es Leon, el campeón! —exclamaban un grupo de niños correteando entre la multitud para ver a su ídolo.  
—¡No puedo creer que vino a Wedgehurst! —se llevaba una mano a la cabeza uno de los mozos del café, sacando su teléfono celular para filmar a la multitud amontonándose en la entrada de la estación ferroviaria.  
—¡¡Kyaaa, es precioso!! —chillaban algunas adolescentes dirigiéndose al lugar mientras cargaban a sus Yamper en brazos.

Al llegar a la estación ya había una multitud amontonada en la entrada, desde donde salían chorros de fuego escupidos hacia el cielo, opacando por completo a los mismos rayos del Sol. En el centro del alboroto, un joven alto de unos veintiún años, con largo cabello azul y una gorra negra y dorada, además de una pesada capa roja llena de logotipos ondeando en su espalda hacía una pose espectacular -y algo exagerada, a ojos de Victor- con un brazo apuntando al cielo y tres dedos extendidos hacia el horizonte. Detrás suyo, un enorme Charizard con escamas marcadas por cicatrices, testigos de innumerables batallas, desplegaba sus alas verdes y disparaba uno tras otro lanzallamas hacia el cielo, ante los aplausos y chiflidos de la muchedumbre embravecida.

—¡Lee! —gritó Hop por encima de todos los demás, abriéndose paso entre los fanáticos que habían ido a recibir al campeón. Leon buscó al chico con la mirada, y de inmediato se le formó una descomunal sonrisa blanca en el rostro al encontrar a su hermano pequeño entre la multitud.  
—¡Ahí estás, hermanito! —lo saludó, yendo a darle un fuerte abrazo, para luego mirar a Victor, quien tímidamente se había asomado entre la gente detrás de su amigo—. Y tú debes ser Victor, la última vez que te vi medías lo mismo que un Chewtle —rio confianzudamente, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.  
—H-hola… —saludó Victor, tan rojo como su polo, notablemente abochornado por todas las miradas puestas en ellos por ser reconocidos por el campeón.  
—Pensamos que vendrías para la cena —dijo Hop, saludando de tanto en tanto a la multitud que vitoreaba el nombre de su hermano y aplaudía conmovida el encuentro entre los dos, algunos incluso tomando fotos y filmando el momento.  
—Pensé lo mismo —asintió Leon—. Pero, a fin de cuentas, terminé encontrando más temprano que tarde lo que buscaba. Así que, si está todo listo, vayamos a casa.  
—¡E-esperen! —balbuceó Victor, mirando de reojo al Charizard, puesto que nunca había tenido tan cerca a un pokémon de aspecto tan peligroso—. Todavía no sacamos los pasajes en la estación, no vamos a poder llegar a pie a Motostoke para la inscripción.  
—No se preocupen todavía por la inscripción, que antes tengo que darles sus pokémon iniciales y mi visto bueno para participar de la Liga —le guiñó el ojo Leon—. ¿O acaso pensaban que por ser mi hermanito menor y su mejor amigo iban a tener las cosas tan fáciles?  
—¡Le-on! ¡Le-on! ¡Le-on! -exclamaba la gente a coro, vitoreando cada cosa que decía el de la capa.  
—¡En ese caso, no esperemos más! —a Hop le salía humo por la nariz, desbordaba energía y pasión por cada poro de su piel—. ¡Vamos a casa y empecemos nuestro viaje oficialmente!

Tras despedirse de sus fans con la famosa pose que lo caracterizaba, Leon montó en su Charizard y emprendió vuelo raudamente hacia su casa (cosa que a Victor llamó poderosamente la atención, quizás esa salida espectacular no fuera más que un escape necesario de toda la multitud a su alrededor). Ni bien se perdió de vista, ya toda la gente se había apartado de la estación dejando solos a Victor y Hop, quienes se miraron con extrañeza y luego sonrieron con un suspiro, encogiéndose de hombros. Así, regresaron a casa de Hop por la misma senda rural por la que habían venido, cargando en sus espaldas las mochilas llenas de equipaje para la aventura que se les venía encima.

Ya era mediodía cuando llegaron a la enorme casa al costado de la ruta, y tras cruzar el cerco de piedra se encontraron con el patio del frente; un terreno cubierto de pasto bien cortado con un cobertizo, un pequeño campo de batalla construido en cemento sobre el suelo y un pequeño estanque rodeado por árboles de bayas. En el centro del campo de batalla se encontraba Leon, rodeado ahora por su propia familia: su madre, padre y abuela lo recibían con abrazos y palmadas de espalda. Victor creyó ver algo apagado en la mirada de su amigo por un instante, pero rápidamente Hop se sumó a los saludos con su típica expresión enérgica. Observó la reunión familiar en silencio, con una tenue sonrisa en los labios. Tras intercambiar algunas palabras de aliento para los jóvenes y compartir alguna otra anécdota de Leon en su paso por el Área Silvestre, los adultos entraron a casa dejando solos a los tres entrenadores. Era hora de elegir a su primer pokémon.

—Dijiste que fue sencillo encontrar lo que buscabas en el Área Silvestre, pero espero que sea igual de bueno —dijo Hop caprichosamente, mientras su hermano mayor inflaba en su mano tres pokébolas con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro.  
—Lo que encontré en el Área Silvestre no tiene nada que ver con estos pokémon, hermanito.  
—Entonces… ¿Qué pokémon nos darás? —inquirió Victor, alzando una ceja.  
—Vienen de parte de una vieja amiga, nieta de nada menos que la profesora Magnolia —informó Leon, dándole mucho peso a sus palabras. Y vaya si las tenían.  
—¡M-momento! ¿La mismísima profesora Magnolia te dio tres pokémon para que empecemos nuestro viaje? —Hop estaba atónito. Nunca habían asistido a las clases de Magnolia en su laboratorio para ganarse su patrocinio.

Para participar en la Liga Pokémon de Galar, los entrenadores aspirantes debían obtener el patrocinio de una personalidad destacada del comité oficial, que iban desde líderes de gimnasio hasta el mismísimo Campeón. Pero por sobre todos ellos, la personalidad más reputada en la región era aquella con el cargo de Profesor Pokémon, una eminencia en el campo de investigación que promovía avances en el conocimiento de los pokémon. Cada año, la profesora Magnolia de Galar instruía a distintos aspirantes durante un intenso curso que duraba varios meses, en los cuales las futuras promesas debían aprobar una serie de exámenes para poder hacerse con su patrocinio y, además, recibir de sus manos un pokémon inicial para comenzar oficialmente su recorrido por la Liga Pokémon. Pero, por lo que Victor y Hop sabían, Magnolia se hallaba ya muy apartada de las formalidades de la Liga Pokémon, encerrada hacía tiempo en su casa lejos del laboratorio, y reticente a participar de cualquier cosa que no fueran sus propias investigaciones.

—Tenía entendido que la profesora estaba por retirarse. ¿Por qué nos elegiría a nosotros en un momento así? —preguntó Victor, serio. Leon sonrió.  
—No pensé que se llenarían tanto las bocas de preguntas cuando les estoy poniendo en las narices a sus futuros compañeros de viaje. Pero está bien, les explicaré brevemente: La profesora Magnolia está por retirarse, eso es cierto. Pero como les dije, no fue ella directamente la que me dio estos pokémon, sino su nieta: Sonia; una vieja amiga y compañera de viajes con la que comencé mi recorrido como entrenador. Ella se encargó de convencerla porque, digamos, me debe una. Y no se crean que fue fácil. ¡Eso es todo!  
—Al final, no explicó gran cosa… —le murmuró Hop a Victor, mientras una gota de sudor recorría sus sienes.  
—¡Basta de preludios, van a elegir ahora mismo! Por desgracia, durante mi excursión por el Área Silvestre extravié a uno de los pokémon que pensaba ofrecerles, pero acá tienen dos estupendos candidatos —los chicos se miraron extrañados, con aún más gotas de sudor cayendo por sus sienes, mientras el campeón guardaba la pokébola vacía nuevamente y arrojaba las dos restantes al aire.

Las esferas rodaron hacia el cielo y chocaron entre sí abriéndose de forma espectacular, y de ellas surgió un haz de luz que se materializó en un par de pokémon que los chicos no habían visto antes. Se trataba de un pequeño monito verde con hocico anaranjado y una ramita en la mano, que corrió rápidamente al árbol detrás del estanque y trepó por él hasta alcanzar con agilidad un par de bayas que pendían de sus ramas, comiéndoselas ansiosamente. El otro era un conejo bípedo de color blanco y largas orejas con marcas rojas y amarillas en las puntas, tenía una expresión enérgica y dos largas patas que comenzaron a dar brincos y corretear alrededor de los entrenadores, dejando tras su paso pequeñas ascuas en el piso que se apagaban rápidamente. Victor y Hop observaban asombrados a los pokémon, intercambiando miradas cómplices entre ellos mientras sus ojos iban y venían entre el monito de planta y el conejo de fuego. Leon aguardaba en silencio y con los brazos cruzados, mientras su capa ondeaba suavemente entre sus piernas.

—No sé qué sean, pero son adorables —reconoció finalmente Victor, que había investigado mucho menos que su amigo antes de comenzar la aventura. Sin embargo, Hop no parecía saber mucho más que él sobre aquellos pokémon.  
—¿Puedo quedarme con los dos? —dijo Hop con falsas lágrimas en los ojos. Su amigo le dio un coscorrón.  
—¡Ya tienes a Wooloo y encima quieres dos más! ¿Con qué se supone que voy a pelear, con piedras?  
—Lo siento, amigo, no tenemos Geodude en Galar —le sacó la lengua Hop en tono burlón.  
—Bueno, bueno. Chicos, concéntrense, que este paso es muy importante —se interpuso Leon, dándoles una palmada firme en los hombros. Los pokémon seguían a su bola, el de planta golpeando con el palito en su mano las bayas que tomaba de las ramas, y el de fuego dando torpes saltitos hacia atrás para llamar la atención—. Estos serán sus pokémon iniciales. El tipo planta es un Grookey. La de tipo fuego es una Scorbunny. Ambas son especies autóctonas de la región, pero ciertamente son muy raras de ver. Hace años atrás, la profesora Magnolia se encargaba en persona de capturarlos y de entregárselos a sus aspirantes.  
—¡Groo!  
—¡Scor-bu!  
Se presentaron al unísono los dos pokémon, alzando sus patitas.  
—Yo ya decidí cuál quiero —dijo Hop, sin despegar la vista de uno de ellos—. Pero prefiero que seas tú el que diga primero al suyo, me sabe mal sacarte tanta ventaja desde el principio.  
—Qué generoso… —sonrió Victor entornando los ojos, y avanzó al frente—. Eso que haces me parece espectacular, se nota que darás un buen espectáculo…  
Victor se acercó al conejo blanco y se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas frente a él. Le extendió la mano con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro y dijo:  
—¿Quieres ser mi compañera, Scorbunny?  
—¡Bunny-ny! —Scorbunny pegó un brinco animado y chocó palmas con Victor, pero su energía fue tan desbordante que tras el salto algunas ascuas volaron desde el suelo y rozaron la mano del castaño, quemándolo. La pokémon de fuego transformó su alegre expresión en una de preocupación, pero se sorprendió al ver que el joven aún sostenía su pata y le sonreía con sencillez, como si estuviera dispuesto a soportar algo así junto a su pokémon. Leon observó el gesto sin ocultar su admiración, pero Hop ya se había adelantado y rodeó el estanque a toda velocidad.  
—¡Ja, sabía que ibas a ir por el de fuego, eres muy predecible amigo mío, siempre buscando la ventaja de tipos! —decía imitando la voz de algún mal villano de película anticuada, mientras se arremangaba y comenzaba a subir por el tronco del árbol—. ¡Así es como estrecha vínculos un verdadero campeón! ¡Grookey, yo te elijo a ti!

Cuando estaba cerca de la rama donde había trepado el mono de planta, Hop pegó un salto y se colgó de la misma con una mano, balanceándose con notable agilidad extendiendo el otro brazo para darle una palmada al mono de planta, que simplemente envolvió su cola en la rama y giró hacia atrás haciéndolo pasar de largo y perder el equilibrio. Antes de que nadie pueda reaccionar, Hop había caído desde el árbol al estanque, dándose un chapuzón que salpicó a Victor y Scorbunny. El peliazul asomó su cabeza bajo el agua con el ceño fruncido y rojo como un tomate, al tiempo que Grookey se dejaba caer y aterrizaba limpiamente sobre su cabeza, pegando saltitos y riendo a carcajadas.

—Creo que no salió como lo esperabas… —suspiró Leon, encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Yo también me alegro de que me hayas elegido, Grookey… —chapoteó Hop mientras alzaba al monito en sus brazos y salía empapado del estanque. Scorbunny se sacudía el agua del pelaje y le dedicaba miradas de reproche al tipo planta, mientras que Victor aún reía por la vergonzosa escena que había pasado su amigo con ínfulas de grandeza.  
—¡Ya está, entonces! —aplaudió Leon, dirigiéndose al centro del campo de batallas—. Solo falta que decidan qué nombre les pondrán a sus pokémon. Si es que desean hacerlo, claro.  
—Veamos, eres una coneja de fuego, eh… Supongo que Haneki será apropiado.  
—¡Scor! —asintió Scorbunny.  
—¿Haneki? Muy de Johto —sonrió Hop mirando a su amigo y su primer pokémon, mientras se sacaba la campera de jean y la colgaba en el respaldo de una silla a un lado del jardín, Grookey no se despegaba de su cabeza—. Tú eres un mono pesado y burlón, así que te llamaré Sopa.  
—¡¡Eso es un nombre horrible!! —le reprocharon al unísono Victor y Leon, mientras Grookey le daba golpes en la cabeza con su palito de madera.  
—¡Está bien, está bien, era una broma! Serás Cheepo, ¿qué tal?  
—¡Key! —asintió seriamente el mono de planta, dando un último golpecito en la cabeza de su entrenador.  
—Muy bien, ahora que eligieron a su pokémon inicial, ya pueden llamarse a sí mismos entrenadores —dijo Leon cruzado de brazos—. O, mejor dicho, ese es el primer requisito para que se consideren tales. Lo único que les falta es obtener su Pokédex en el Laboratorio Pokémon y recibir formalmente el patrocinio de una entidad en la Liga Pokémon. Y no es por presumir, pero, ¿qué mejor que recibir el favor de parte del mismísimo campeón de la Liga?  
—Supongo que recibirlo de la Profesora Pokémon —murmuró Victor, acariciando las orejas de Scorbunny.  
—O del presidente de la Liga —murmuró Hop, mientras Grookey hurgaba entre su pelo picudo.  
—¡Nada de eso! —tosió forzosamente Leon, aclarando luego su garganta—. En fin, si tanto desean obtener mi favor para participar en la Liga de Galar, deberán ir primero al laboratorio y traerme sus Pokédex. No crean que todo se los voy a servir en bandeja de plata, ya suficiente tienen con esos dos formidables pokémon. El laboratorio funciona de martes a viernes, así que por hoy será todo. Además, me muero de hambre y escuché que la abuela está preparando una de sus estupendas barbacoas.  
—¡No se hable más! —finalizó Hop, recordando repentinamente la pokébola en su cinturón y pulsando el botón en el centro para liberar a su Wooloo—. Lulú, te presento a tu nuevo compañero Cheepo. Puede ser algo pesado, pero espero que se vuelvan buenos amigos.  
—¡Woo! —baló la ovejita con una sonrisa en su oscuro rostro, mientras Grookey exclamaba de emoción y pegaba un salto desde la cabeza de Hop hasta zambullirse en la rechoncha lana blanca del pokémon tipo normal.  
—¡Groo groo! —exclamó revolcándose en la lana y causándole cosquillas a Wooloo, que comenzó a rodar de un lado al otro entre risas.

Desde la puerta de casa, los padres de Hop y Leon observaban la escena sonrientes, intercambiando miradas cómplices y llenas de cariño. Dentro, en la cocina, la abuela preparaba la comida cortando algunas verduras con habilidad quirúrgica. No pasó más que una hora hasta que llegó la madre de Victor, una mujer joven con cabello recogido que vestía un enterito de jean. Al ver a su hijo con su primer pokémon en brazos, no pudo contener lágrimas de emoción y se fundió en un tierno abrazo con él, que Scorbunny recibió de muy buena gana, pero se controló para no sacar fuego de su cuerpo. Así, el primer día de la semana dio paso a la noche, y todos disfrutaron de una comida abundante junto a una serie de anécdotas y conversaciones sobre el futuro brillante que parecía depararles a las nuevas promesas.

Al día siguiente, Victor y Hop ya se encontraban totalmente alistados a primera hora de la mañana, no tenían tiempo que perder. Leon los esperaba en el sendero que conducía hacia Wedgehurst junto a su inseparable Charizard. Su capa colgaba sobre uno de sus hombros, y la sujetaba con firmeza con una mano.

—Entrenadores, hoy será su primer día como tales. No podré acompañarlos al laboratorio porque tengo algunos compromisos que cumplir como campeón, pero les garantizo que estaré aquí de vuelta antes de que ustedes puedan decir Indeedee. Si no consiguen sus Pokédex, no se les ocurra volver. Nos veremos pronto, así que mucha suerte, Hop, Victor. Confíen en sus pokémon y no se aparten mucho del camino. ¡Den lo mejor!  
—¡¡Sí!! —exclamaron al unísono los dos muchachos, con piernas y brazos rígidos como soldados. En sus espaldas colgaban mochilas llenas de provisiones, y ajustados a sus pantalones un par de cintos con pokébolas colgando.

Charizard rugió una última vez exhalando fuego por sus fauces, esa fue la señal para que Leon se calce la capa en los hombros y de media vuelta hacia su pokémon, montando su espalda y saliendo volando hasta perderse entre las nubes. Victor y Hop saludaron al cielo con los brazos, repasaron las pokébolas en sus cinturones, luego intercambiaron miradas llenas de convicción y asintieron. Así, emprendieron viaje, avanzando nuevamente por el camino hacia Wedgehurst.

Continuará…

TRAINER’s PROFILE

Victor Evans  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Scorbunny (Lv.5) “Haneki”

Hop Owen  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Grookey (Lv.5) “Cheepo”  
\- Wooloo (Lv.4) “Lulú”


	2. ¡Primeros pasos, saltos y picotazos!

Capítulo 2 – ¡Primeros pasos, saltos y picotazos!

Aquella mañana presentaba un cielo radiante y despejado para Victor y Hop, que caminaban por el sendero empinado hacia el laboratorio de Wedgehurst. Sus vecinos los saludaban amigablemente y les deseaban sus mejores deseos a medida que se los iban cruzando por el camino, a diferencia de los pokémon salvajes, que parecían reconocerlos ahora como entrenadores viendo sus pokébolas en los cinturones y se ocultaban entre la maleza y los pastizales para evitar ser capturados. Hop se reía y alardeaba de sus dos compañeros pokémon, exclamándole a los salvajes que no necesitaba para nada a criaturas tan débiles, adoptando nuevamente aquel tono villanesco tan falso e impostado, mientras Victor hojeaba una guía de viaje que su madre le había confiado la noche anterior. En aquel libro encontraba una surtida descripción de especies que podría toparse en el camino, así como consejos de supervivencia e incluso recetas de curry para prepararse en sus noches de acampada lejos de la civilización. 

—Así que, ¿conociste a Sonia cuando tu hermano empezó como entrenador? —preguntó Victor sin despegar la vista de su guía, como para que su amigo deje de hacer el bobo ante los pocos pokémon salvajes que se cruzaban (apenas unos Wooloo, Caterpie y Skwovet se interpusieron en el camino).  
—Creo haberla visto un par de veces, pero desde que emprendió el viaje mi hermano volvió muy pocas veces a casa, así que casi todo lo que vi de él fue por la televisión —recordó Hop, arqueando una ceja—. Pero puedo decirte que era una chica un poco despistada, siempre me asombró que se trate de la nieta de la profesora Magnolia.  
—Debe tener aptitudes, no creo que su abuela tenga favoritismos con ella solo por ser de la familia —musitó Victor entornando los ojos, y sonriendo al ver que el dardo que le había tirado a su amigo había dado en el blanco rápidamente.  
—¡¿A qué te refieres?! Lee sabe muy bien que tengo un potencial extraordinario, y no es solo por ser su hermano menor —refunfuñó, pateando una piedrita en el camino que se perdió entre los matorrales a un lado del camino.

Tal fue su suerte, que la piedrita impactó directo sobre la cabeza de un pokémon salvaje, que inmediatamente gorjeó y levantó vuelo hasta posar sus diminutas patas en el camino delante de ellos, interponiéndose en su paso. Se trataba de un pajarito rechoncho y azulado, de pecho amarillo y pequeños e intensos ojos rojos con plumaje negro alrededor en forma de antifaz en punta.

—C-carajo, Victor, hiciste enojar al Rookidee —murmuró Hop, desviando la mirada, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
—¡Pero si tú pateaste la piedra hacia allá! —le espetó Victor, mientras sacaba una pokébola del cinturón.  
—¡Es igual! —le sacó la lengua el peliazul, apartándose con una sonrisa del camino—. Tú me hiciste enojar a mí, yo hice enojar al Rookidee… ¡Tú peleas!  
—¡Tsk! ¡Haneki!

Victor infló la pokébola en su mano izquierda y la arrojó sin mucha convicción delante del ave, estallando en un haz de luz en el suelo y liberando a Scorbunny, mientras con su mano derecha pasaba página rápidamente en el libro buscando información sobre el oponente, por más que hubiera visto cientos de veces a esos pokémon revoloteando en los ventanales de su casa y a lo largo del pueblo. Se trataba de Rookidee, un pokémon de tipo volador famoso por su mal genio y espíritu combativo. Así lo parecía el espécimen que tenía frente a él, pero su Scorbunny no parecía amedrentada en absoluto, y rápidamente adoptó una postura de combate de lo más animada.

—Veamos, qué puedo hacer contra él —Victor desvió la mirada un segundo hacia su guía, leyendo el tipo de Rookidee, sus debilidades, resistencias, y la lista de ataques potenciales que podía aprender a bajos niveles… ¡Bam! Tuvo que volver rápidamente la vista a los pokémon, puesto que el pájaro había desplegado sus alas y emprendido vuelo contra Scorbunny, propinándole una embestida de lleno que la hizo retroceder un par de metros, levantando polvo bajo sus alargadas patas—. ¡Haneki, cuidado!   
—¡Scor! —le reprochó la coneja, mientras Rookidee gorjeaba burlonamente apartándose hacia arriba, tomando carrera para un nuevo envite.  
—¡Esquívalo y devuélvele el favor con tus patas! —mandó Victor, justo a tiempo para que Haneki pegue un ágil salto hacia el costado justo cuando Rookidee pasó volando de frente, propinándole una patada en el costado que lo tumbó en el suelo haciéndolo derrapar sobre la tierra.  
—¡Bien hecho, Victor, aprovecha el momento! —le indicó su amigo a un lado del camino, viendo cómo el pokémon salvaje intentaba incorporarse agitado por el golpe.

Victor buscó con una mano en el bolsillo del costado de su mochila, sacando la primer pokébola que encontró y arrojándola rápidamente contra el volador, pero con mala puntería la esfera acabó rodando por el pasto cuesta abajo hasta perderse de vista. No había dado en el blanco, y el error le costó que Rookidee vuelva a levantar vuelo y suelte una mirada maliciosa contra Scorbunny, que resultó más intimidante de lo que cabría esperar por parte de un pajarito regordete. El ataque cumplió su cometido y amedrentó a la coneja, que retrocedió unos pasos hasta acercarse a su entrenador.

—No te dejes asustar, Haneki, eres mucho más fuerte que esa bola emplumada —la animó Victor, intentando mantener la compostura mientras Hop soltaba improperios por su falta de técnica a la hora de arrojar la pokébola—. ¡Vamos con un placaje!  
—¡Scor!

Scorbunny salió disparada como un rayo contra Rookidee, en un segundo se posicionó justo debajo del volador, flexionó sus piernas y pegó un asombroso salto, dándole un golpe de lleno gracias a la potencia del impulso. Sin embargo, el ave aprovechó la ventaja de campo y comenzó a volar alrededor de Scorbunny mientras aún estaba suspendida en el aire, dándole picotazos rápidamente en el estómago y las patas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces sobre el suelo. Cada picotazo le dolía más de lo imaginado, y a Victor comenzaba a preocuparle realmente lo mal que iba la primer batalla para su pokémon. No sentía que estuviera dando realmente lo mejor de sí como entrenador.

—¡Victor! ¡El ataque malicioso de Rookidee le bajó la defensa a Haneki, que no deje de esquivar sus ataques porque puede recibir mucho daño! —advirtió Hop, más serio y enfocado de lo que Victor lo veía en mucho tiempo.  
—Sí —asintió, sin despegar la mirada del combate—. ¡Haneki, muéstrame tu velocidad y no dejes que te toque! ¡Jugaremos al desgaste!

Rookidee atacaba en picado desde los cielos, descendiendo ayudado por las corrientes de aire para propinar picotazos sobre la cabeza de Scorbunny, pero la coneja blanca aún magullada y dolorida comenzó a correr y brincar en todas direcciones y torciendo en su camino repetidas veces para eludir los envites del volador, que pronto comenzó a dar signos de agotamiento y sus picotazos cada vez perdían más potencia y precisión. Además, entre esquive y esquive, Haneki aprovechaba para soltarle gruñidos de cerca al pichón, intimidándolo lo suficiente como para que sus ganas de atacar directamente disminuyan. Claramente el pokémon de fuego de Victor contaba con mayor estamina que su oponente, y fue en un momento que Rookidee usó para tomar un respiro sin levantar vuelo que Victor aprovechó para indicarle a Scorbunny un ataque directo de placaje. Haneki arremetió con todas sus fuerzas en línea recta contra Rookidee, dándole un envite que lo estampó contra un árbol cercano, sacudiendo las hojas en su copa y desprendiendo algunas sobre el suelo, y sobre el cuerpo maltrecho del volador. Sin necesitar indicación alguna de Hop, Victor ya tenía preparada en su mano izquierda otra pokébola, que arrojó enfocando la mirada hacia el pokémon debilitado y ésta se abrió en un haz de luz que lo encerró de inmediato. Se agitó un par de veces en el suelo, y finalmente la luz roja en el botón del centro se apagó, dando por concretada la captura.

—L-lo hice —murmuró para sus adentros, con los ojos abiertos como plato y sendas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente bajo el beanie de lana gris—. Lo hicimos, Haneki. ¡Ganamos!  
—¡Bunny! —la pequeña coneja blanca corrió felizmente a buscar la pokébola bajo el árbol y luego fue dando saltitos hacia su entrenador, saltando a sus brazos y obsequiándole el receptáculo carmesí. Victor abrazó a su inicial y luego fijó la mirada en la pokébola en su mano, que ahora sentía ligeramente más pesada y tibia que cuando la arrojó. 

Hop se acercó trotando hacia entrenador y pokémon, y no pudo contener sus ganas de felicitar a su amigo por semejante hazaña. ¡Nada menos que su primer captura!  
—Ese pájaro gordo dio pelea, pero era claro que no tenía nada que hacer ante Haneki —afirmó confiado el peliazul, disimulando cómo su corazón aún palpitaba por los nervios que sintió viendo lo duro que fue el combate para ambos. 

Tras tomar un respiro, y no sin cierta desconfianza, Victor liberó de su pokébola a Rookidee para hacer las presentaciones correspondientes.  
—Fuiste un excelente primer adversario —le sonrió amablemente al pichón, que observaba serio y estoico al entrenador y a su Scorbunny en brazos.  
—Rook —gorjeó, no sin cierto malhumor, desviando la mirada con recelo. Victor se encogió de hombros, pero Haneki saltó de sus brazos delante del pajarito y le tendió la pata con una enorme sonrisa, enseñando los largos incisivos blancos.  
—¡Scor! —berreó enérgicamente, mientras el ave tímidamente tendía su ala, como quien no quiere le cosa, y aceptaba el apretón en una conducta sanamente deportiva.  
—Muy bien, confío en que se van a acabar llevando muy bien ¬—suspiró aliviado Victor, mientras Hop le sacaba la guía de las manos y alternaba la mirada entre el libro y el Rookidee—. Por cierto, debería ponerte un nombre también, uhmm… ¿Qué te parece “Gear”?  
Como suponía, Rookidee no profesó respuesta alguna. Pero al menos pareció no desagradarle escuchar ese nombre, por lo que asumió que lo aceptaría.  
—Es buen nombre —murmuraba Hop, leyendo con sumo interés las páginas de la guía a toda velocidad—. Parece que ese pájaro tiene bastante potencial, si lo entrenas bien.

Sin hacerle mucho caso a su amigo, Victor le agradeció la ayuda a Haneki y luego devolvió a sus pokémon a sus pokébolas para que descansen. Había sido más complicado de lo que podría parecer en un principio. Siempre había imaginado un combate pokémon como un evento más enfocado en la estrategia y el ingenio a la hora de tomar decisiones, pero no se le había ocurrido lo complejo de resolver situaciones adversas mientras tu pokémon se hallaba en aprietos frente a un oponente igual de fuerte. Ciertamente, tendría que entrenarse mejor para reaccionar adecuadamente en medio de una batalla. El crecimiento no debía ser solo de sus pokémon, sino de si mismo como su entrenador.

—Parece que tenemos la excusa perfecta para hacer una escala en el Centro Pokémon antes de ir al laboratorio. Tus pokémon deberán descansar si pretendemos llegar vivos en lo que quede de camino —dijo Hop mientras cruzaban el puente encorvado bajo el cual pasaban nadando varios Magikarp, siempre con actitud de estar huyendo de algo, alterados.  
—Espero que los próximos pokémon salvajes no nos tomen tanto por sorpresa —reconoció Victor, secándose el sudor en la frente con el dorso de la mano.

Tras un poco más de caminata, durante la cual en el camino comenzaban a aparecer casas y bares viejos dando la bienvenida a Wedgehurst, así como el cartel característico del poblado que anunciaba el fin de la Ruta 1. Al llegar al centro del poblado se dirigieron al Centro Pokémon, un moderno edificio de techo y marcos rojos y paredes de vidrio como grandes ventanales. Sus puertas corredizas se abrieron automáticamente, develando un interior espacioso con suelo alfombrado y diversos sectores, tales como un buffet con mesas, un Shop integrado -esta vez sí con variedades de pokébolas, mucho más surtido que el antiguo Shop de techo azulado al que habían ido el día anterior-, un ascensor que conducía a habitaciones para que entrenadores certificados pudieran pasar la noche y, más importante aún, un recibidor al centro y al fondo donde una simpática enfermera de pelo rosa prolijamente peinado, delantal blanco sin mangas con volados y camisa gris abombada debajo los recepcionó con amabilidad. De manera totalmente gratuita, en el Centro Pokémon recibieron las pokébolas de Victor y en un santiamén repusieron completamente la salud de Haneki y Gear.

Luego de curar a sus pokémon, Victor y Hop se marcharon del Centro Pokémon en dirección al laboratorio, que se ubicaba hacia el este de Wedgehurst. Era un edificio alto de tres pisos, construido en paredes blancas con ventanales a lo largo y ancho y una rústica pokébola de madera pintada en el centro. Se lo notaba un poco descuidado por fuera, tanto que la vegetación alrededor había comenzado a hacer de las suyas, creciendo sobre sus paredes como si intentara devorárselo. Aún así, todo eso le confería un aspecto de lo más interesante. Hop creyó recordar haber estado ahí con su hermano una que otra vez, pero a sus catorce años los recuerdos de su niñez comenzaban a volverse más difusos. Golpearon la puerta un par de veces, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

—Espérame acá, daré un rodeo y veré si hay otra puerta de acceso —planificó Hop, con actitud despreocupada y las dos manos detrás de la nuca.

Victor aguardó en la entrada principal mientras veía a su amigo dar la vuelta al edificio hasta desaparecer del otro lado, pasando entre los arbustos que habían crecido alrededor. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oyó unas pisadas provenir del interior, abriéndose la puerta de madera y surgiendo del interior una chica de veinte años, cabello en ondas anaranjado recogido en una coleta de costado y adornado con pequeños broches en forma de corazón. Llevaba gafas de sol por encima del flequillo y era dueña de preciosos y afilados ojos verde jade. Su atuendo era una camiseta verde con rayas verticales al cuerpo, una gabardina ancha beige y jeans ajustados de color azul claro.

—¿Sí, en qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Bajo los brazos llevaba un montón de libros, y entre sus piernas asomó la cabeza un simpático perro color café, blanco y amarillo conocido como Yamper, que sonrió a Victor y ladró un par de veces sacando la lengua.  
—B-buen día —saludó torpemente y con un dejo de rubor en el rostro. Nunca había visto a una chica tan bonita—. Mi nombre es Victor Evans, vengo de Postwick. Vengo a buscar--  
—Ah, sí, la Pokédex —suspiró la chica, encogiéndose de hombros. A Victor le pareció incluso que había fruncido un poco el ceño—. Te manda el idiota de Leon, ¿verdad?  
—“¿Le dijo idiota al campeón de Galar?” —se preguntó en pensamientos, arqueando una ceja.

Antes de contestar nada, Victor se percató de que a espaldas de la chica y al otro lado del laboratorio una de las ventanas era abierta desde afuera, asomando en su interior la cabeza de su amigo Hop, que se colaba sin demasiado sigilo en la propiedad privada pasando primero una pierna y luego el resto del cuerpo por la hendidura entre la ventana y el marco. Al parecer la chica no había notado la intromisión, pero el pequeño Yamper entre sus piernas olfateó el aire y volteó rápidamente hacia el peliazul, que quedó paralizado sobre el marco de la ventana al percatarse de la presencia de la chica y su pokémon en la puerta. Victor intentó hacerle un gesto con la cabeza de que salga de ahí inmediatamente, pero el perrito eléctrico pegó un par de ladridos y corrió rápidamente hacia el otro lado del laboratorio, brincando sobre Hop y frotando contra su brazo uno de sus mofletes cargados de electricidad, soltando una contenida descarga eléctrica sobre él que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza, haciéndolo caer al interior del laboratorio, completamente paralizado e inmóvil en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —la pelirroja volteó rápidamente al tiempo que Victor entraba esquivándola y corría con su amigo.  
—¡Hop! ¿Estás bien?

Yamper ladraba y pegaba saltitos juguetonamente alrededor del cuerpo petrificado de Hop, que permanecía en el suelo con brazos extendidos y piernas flexionadas con una comiquísima expresión en el rostro, como una sonrisa boba e incrédula y los ojos color miel abiertos como platos, mientras Yamper comenzaba a darle lamidas en el rostro. La chica dejó los libros en una de las tantas estanterías repletas de fascículos y tomos de tapa dura y se agachó horrorizada a ver al chico, que echaba humo por la boca.  
—¡¿Y tú quién eres?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí entrando sin autorización por la ventana?! ¡¿Eres un ladrón?! —le gritaba la chica con los ojos vidriosos, zamarreándolo por el cuello de cordero de su campera. Victor intentó contenerla sujetándola por los hombros, pero la chica torció la cabeza hacia él dedicándole una mirada mortífera, y sin necesidad de dar ninguna orden Yamper saltó sobre él enterrando sus colmillos en su brazo.

—¡Ayayayay! —Victor se desplomó de bruces hacia atrás al tiempo que el pokémon eléctrico lo soltaba y caía limpiamente a los pies de la chica. Que ahora sujetaba con fuerza a Hop de su campera de jean y a Victor del cuello de su polo rojo. Parecía un demonio al tener dos extraños invadiendo el laboratorio, y ese tierno perrito sabía volverse el más mortífero de los perros guardianes.

Algunos minutos después, Victor y Hop se hallaban sentados en un sofá del laboratorio, con las manos en los rostros y la postura encorvada y abochornada. La chica de pelo naranja y gabardina los escrutaba con la mirada, sentada frente a ellos en una silla dada vuelta, como un oficial de policía en medio de un interrogatorio. Yamper rodaba sobre una alfombra en el suelo, soltando chispas por su pelaje.

—¿Cómo se les pudo ocurrir que interrumpir en propiedad privada por la ventana trasera era una buena idea?  
—Lo siento —se disculpó Hop, rojo como tomate.  
—Lo siente —afirmó Victor, sujetándose el brazo vendado donde había sido mordido, clavándole a su amigo una mirada fulminante.  
La chica suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.  
—En fin —se puso de pie, finalmente—. Lamento que la bienvenida no haya sido tal cosa, pero la verdad es que estoy ocupada con una importante investigación y no tengo mucho tiempo para perder con los abanderados de Leon. Mi nombre es Sonia, soy asistente de la profesora Magnolia y tengo, además, la tarea de entregarles sus Pokédex para darle el gusto al pesado de tu hermano —y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Hop, que aún ocultaba su rostro avergonzado entre las manos.  
—Leon dijo que le debías una —comenzó Victor, entornando los ojos—. Si es así, ¿por qué hablas de él con tanto desprecio?  
Creyó ver que la piel clara de Sonia adquiría un tenue rubor en las mejillas.   
—E-eso no te incumbe —se aclaró la garganta—. Mejor dicho, ese chico es un fabulador profesional, así que no le crean todo lo que diga. Yo simplemente cumplo con mi tarea como asistente de la profesora. Y como ella está en casa ahora mismo y no puede ocuparse de los quehaceres en el laboratorio, me toca a mí hacerles entrega de la Pokédex. Eso es todo. Ahora, entréguenme sus Tarjetas de Liga para cargarlas en la Pokédex.  
—Claro —Hop buscó en su mochila y le entregó a Sonia sus más de cien tarjetas plastificadas de la Liga Pokémon. La chica pasó una por otra rápidamente con expresión incrédula, y luego se las devolvió secamente.  
—Tienes que estar bromeando.  
—¿Cuál es el problema?  
—¡Me refiero a SUS tarjetas, no tu estúpida colección! —gruñó la chica. Victor miraba con preocupación al Yamper que rodaba sobre la alfombra inflando su pelaje con chispas de estática. Temía que en cualquier momento actuase por su dueña.  
—¡Pues no tenemos ninguna, para eso venimos! —le sacó la lengua Hop, cruzándose de brazos—. Mi hermano dijo que nos patrocinaría para la liga si le llevábamos las Pokédex nosotros mismos.  
Sonia se agarró los pelos echando humo por la nariz. Al parecer cada cosa referente a Leon la sacaba de sus casillas.  
—Así no es cómo funcionan las cosas. Se supone que los aspirantes reciben sus Pokédex una vez consiguieron sus tarjetas oficiales con la recomendación de un miembro del comité de la Liga. No puedo darles algo tan importante solo porque el poco serio campeón los envíe a buscarlo. Él lo debería saber muy bien —suspiró Sonia, enredando en su dedo índice un mechón de su largo y ondulado cabello anaranjado.  
—¿Y ahora qué? —resopló Hop, molesto con su hermano y con su huraña amiga.  
—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para conseguir esa aprobación. Sin la Pokédex no podremos participar oficialmente de la Liga —le explicó Victor a Sonia, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos cafés—. ¿Entiendes que es algo con lo que soñamos hace mucho tiempo? Sobre todo, éste tonto de acá, ¿no ves lo mucho que desea dejar de vivir a la sombra de su hermano mayor, y poder arrebatarle el título de campeón?  
Victor rodeó por los hombros a Hop y lo sujetó de las mejillas, estirando sus cachetes hacia ambos lados dándole un aspecto muy gracioso a su expresión ofuscada. Sonia no pudo evitar curvar una sonrisa y dejó escapar una suave risita al ver a los jóvenes aspirantes. Algo en ellos le generaba una sensación de nostalgia.  
—Egho mighmo —afirmó Hop, aún con la boca y cachetes estirados hacia los costados como un Ditto, pero con el pecho inflado de confianza—. ¿Gno ge gugtaguía ge aghguien gobhe eg títugho a Gehon?

La chica soltó una sincera risa, cubriendo delicadamente su boca con una mano. Ya parecía de mejor humor, así que se acercó entre sonrisas a un estante atiborrado de cajas y cajones y hurgó en el interior hasta sacar dos pequeñas cajitas blancas con el minimalista logotipo de media pokébola en el centro, y se acercó a ellos. Dejó una de las cajas en la mesa cercana, y abrió la otra sacando del interior un aparato del tamaño de un celular y color rojizo, con una punta en forma de rayo en un costado y otra más pequeña al otro lado. En el reverso, tenía una especie de rostro proyectado con ojos azules que les recordaba a… ¿Rotom?

—¡Genial, es un SmartRotom! —Hop se levantó del sofá y estiró sus manos hacia el aparato que sostenía Sonia en sus manos. Pero la chica, rápida de reflejos, corrió los brazos hacia un lado y dejó pasar de largo al peliazul.  
—Lo es, pero no se apresuren todavía —sentenció, volviendo a adoptar una expresión seria y de pocos amigos—. No crean que me cayeron bien, siguen siendo intrusos sin ningún tipo de certificación oficial de la Liga Pokémon. Así que no me corresponde a mí entregarles esto. Pero, si debo serles sincera, la realidad es que me encantaría ver que Leon ha perdido tanta clase que hasta un par de mocosos impertinentes puedan aspirar a robarle el título de campeón.   
Sonia parecía maquinar en su cabeza una serie de maldades y futuros inciertos en torno al destino del título de Leon, cosa que asustó un poco a los chicos.  
—Así que voy a darles una mano —asintió finalmente, y las miradas de Victor y Hop se iluminaron—. Vamos a intentar que quién les otorgue la aprobación sea la única entidad verdaderamente autorizada para eso: mi abuela, la profesora Magnolia.  
—¡¿Qué?! —cayeron de bruces al suelo, al unísono.  
—¡Pero si Magnolia ya no quiere saber nada con formalidades relativas a la Liga Pokémon! —bramó Hop con exageradas lágrimas en los ojos.  
—¡Nos va a sacar a bastonazos si intentamos pedirle algo así! —hacía puchero Victor, colgándose lastimosamente de la gabardina de Sonia, que se lo sacó de encima con la suela de su bota.  
—Pues eso será decisión suya, ni mía, ni de ustedes —sentenció Sonia, cruzándose de brazos—, ni del ególatra de Leon.  
—Muy bien —Hop se puso de pie, dándose palmadas en los pantalones y la campera de jean—. Pero vendrás con nosotros, así ve que no fue nuestra idea aparecernos, así como así, en su casa.  
—Cierto —dijo Sonia, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, porque es totalmente impropio de ti irrumpir en una casa ajena, incluso metiéndote por las ventanas.

Tras poner un poco de orden en el laboratorio, aprovechando la ayuda de Victor y Hop, Sonia dejó todo listo para cerrar el lugar, colgando de la puerta de madera un letrero que rezaba “Enseguida vuelvo (o tal vez no)”. Escoltados por Yamper, que seguía a su entrenadora a donde quiera que fuera, los tres salieron del laboratorio y emprendieron rumbo hacia la casa de la profesora Magnolia, que se ubicaba en un claro apartado del pueblo más allá de la Ruta 2. Bajaron unas escaleras de piedra en una pequeña ladera en las afueras de Wedgehurst que desembocaban en un lago con un puente por el que podían pasar. Sonia llevaba encima su propio SmartRotom y tomaba fotografías constantemente de distintos pokémon que se cruzaban en su camino, como un grupo de Skwovet grises y de enormes colas que usaban para golpear las bayas de los árboles y dejarlas caer sobre sus bocas, llenando sus cachetes con ellas; o algún escurridizo Blipbug azulado que reptaba entre los arbustos y se perdía de vista rápidamente. No tardaron en cruzarse con algunos entrenadores que viajaban hacia el pueblo, pero cuando Hop los retaba a un combate, ellos se disculpaban alegando que sus pokémon estaban débiles por otros combates y que se dirigían al Centro Pokémon para que descansen. Aparentemente ya todos los combates emocionantes habían pasado en aquella ruta corta, por lo que se resignó a esperar un poco más. Quién sabe, quizás la mismísima Magnolia lo desafíe en su casa a un combate. 

“Si me derrotan, les daré mi aprobación. Después de tantos años investigando, quiero que me hagan sentir nuevamente la pasión por un buen combate”, fantaseaba en su cabeza las palabras de la eminencia. Victor lo miraba de reojo y suspiraba, al parecer leyendo los tontos pensamientos de su amigo.

—Miren, es allá —señaló en un momento Sonia, fotografiando en el cielo soleado a una parvada de Cramorant que volaban circularmente sobre el lago, posiblemente esperando cazar alguna presa acuática, junto a una casa antigua y elegante de colores púrpura que se alzaba más allá de la colina por la que descendía la ruta.

Al descender la ladera, encontraron a orillas del lago a una señora de edad avanzada sentada sobre una reposera de madera, tejiendo sobre su regazo lo que parecía ser un guardapolvo de hilo blanco. Su actitud era apacible y serena, y a su lado reposaba apoyado un bastón de hierro cromado y empuñadura de madera tallada con forma de ave. Su cabello cano, como un rojizo apagado, estaba recogido en un listón púrpura, y sus ojos color jade ocultos tras un par de gafas de cristal en forma de triángulo invertido le conferían un aspecto eminente, pero también familiar. Sin duda se trataba de la profesora Magnolia, abuela de Sonia y posiblemente la personalidad más destacada en el sur de Galar. Los chicos no la habían visto nunca en persona, pero supieron de inmediato que se hallaban ante una fuente de sabiduría prominente. Sonia saludó desenfadadamente a su abuela, dándole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que extrañó a los jóvenes entrenadores.

—Hola, abuela. Te traigo visitas, aunque es más apropiado decir que ellos me arrastraron aquí, gracias a Leon.  
—Buenos días, ¿cómo son sus nombres, jóvenes? —preguntó la señora, escudriñando con la mirada por encima de sus gafas a los entrenadores. Victor y Hop habían adoptado la postura firme de soldaditos, sin saber bien cómo actuar delante de ella para causar buena impresión.  
—H-hola, mi nombre es Victor Evans, soy de Postwick, tengo una Scorbunny y olvidé ponerme medias esta mañana —balbuceó atolondradamente el castaño, a medida que su piel pálida se inundaba de rubor. Sonia se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.  
—Yo soy Grookey, también soy de medias, tengo un Postwick y sí recordé ponerme Hop hoy —afirmó Hop intentando sacar pecho, sin notar que acababa de decir algo totalmente incoherente. Claramente no se les daba bien tratar con eminencias que no fueran parte de la familia.  
Magnolia asintió con cortesía, ignorando a su nieta abochornada y las sendas gotas de sudor que recorrían los rostros de Victor y Hop. Se aferró con una mano al bastón junto a ella y se incorporó de la reposera, dejando en su respaldo la prenda que estaba confeccionando.  
—Gusto en conocerlos —sonrió con calma—. Me alegra ver que mi nieta conserva intacto su interés por las jóvenes promesas.  
Sonia enrojeció al tiempo que los chicos alzaban una ceja.  
—¡A-abuela, por favor! —le espetó a la profesora, que se acercó a los entrenadores con curiosidad—. Hop es el hermano de Leon, ¿recuerdas? Y él es su mejor amigo, Victor. Si los traje es porque el irresponsable campeón les dijo que yo podía entregarles las Pokédex, así como así.  
—¿Y acaso no puedes hacerlo? Creí que aún quedaban varias en el laboratorio —se preguntó Magnolia, guiñándole un ojo cómplice a los entrenadores, que le dedicaron una mirada furtiva a la pelirroja.  
—Definitivamente no —negó con la cabeza—, ni siquiera tienen todavía sus tarjetas de liga.  
—Tú lo dijiste, querida nieta —rio Magnolia con suavidad—, “todavía”. Es claro que estos jóvenes tarde o temprano seguirán su camino, en sus ojos puede verse un futuro lleno de aventuras y desafíos. ¿Por qué confinarlos a Postwick? ¿Solo por una formalidad?   
La profesora Magnolia suspiró, y dio unos golpecitos en el pasto con la punta de su bastón. Victor y Hop cruzaron miradas, entusiasmados.   
—Por este tipo de formalidades comencé a perder el interés en la Liga Pokémon —se sinceró la anciana, alzando su mirada surcada por finas arrugas hacia el cielo, sobre el cual aún volaban en círculo los Cramorant, para luego devolver su vista a los entrenadores—. Pero ver a un par de jóvenes llenos de entusiasmo me muestran otra realidad sobre esta competición. Díganme, jóvenes, ¿quieren conocer el mundo más allá de las fronteras de estas tierras rurales?  
—¡Sí! —asintieron al unísono.  
—¿Y descubrir especies nuevas y fantásticas de pokémon?  
—¡Claro que sí!

Magnolia asintió, y se dirigió a un lado del jardín, justo donde se hallaba un terreno despejado de pasto, con forma rectangular y surcos trazados en la tierra que marcaban la división clásica de un terreno de batalla para entrenadores. Los chicos no se habían percatado de que estuvieron junto a un campo de batalla todo este tiempo, aún en un claro apartado de la civilización y junto a un lago tan pacífico, en todo lugar podían haberse desenvuelto combates de todo tipo. Quizás la misma profesora haya combatido allí. Tal vez incluso Sonia y Leon, cuando comenzaron su viaje, habían disputado un encuentro ahí mismo.

—Consiguieron conmover mi corazón con esas miradas cargadas de sueños —dijo, trazando una larga línea divisoria en el centro del rectángulo con la punta del bastón—. Ahora, ¿por qué no intentan encenderlo con las llamas de un auténtico combate?   
—“¡M-mierda, fue tal y como lo pensé!” —tragó saliva Hop, con sus manos temblando de la emoción.  
—Quiero que se enfrenten entre ustedes, y me demuestren que tienen madera de campeones. No voy a confiarle mi patrocinio a debiluchos —la mirada serena de Magnolia adoptó un matiz aguerrido y ferviente, que sorprendió incluso a su propia nieta. 

Yamper corrió alegre junto a la profesora pokémon, seguido por Sonia, quién se colocó a su lado, observando con cierta incomodidad a los dos entrenadores, que se miraban atónitos. Es cierto: debían combatir entre ellos. Nada los definiría tanto como entrenadores si no forjaban una rivalidad digna de la Liga Pokémon. Debían aprender de sus victorias, pero también de las derrotas. Victor fue el primero en devolverle una sonrisa cargada de confianza a Hop, y caminó hacia el otro lado del campo de batalla adoptando posición. El peliazul observó a su amigo pasar a su lado y decir unas palabras que no alcanzó a procesar, y tras parpadear un par de veces, se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas y curvó sus cejas hacia abajo, devolviéndole la sonrisa desafiante.

—¿Listo, amigo? —preguntó en voz alta Hop, mientras deslizaba una pokébola entre sus dedos y la inflaba con destreza.  
—Cuando tú lo estés, amigo —afirmó Victor, pokébola en mano.  
—¡Vamos! —gritaron al unísono, arrojando sus pokébolas al cielo, con tanta energía que los Cramorant volaron despavoridos lejos de allí.

Continuará…

TRAINER’s PROFILE

Victor Evans  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:   
\- Scorbunny (Lv.6) “Haneki”  
\- Rookidee (Lv.4) “Gear”

Hop Owen  
Edad: 14 años  
Medallas: 0  
Pokémon:  
\- Grookey (Lv.5) “Cheepo”  
\- Wooloo (Lv.4) “Lulú”


End file.
